


Слабости

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: Слабости, в которых давно пора было признаться самой себе.





	Слабости

Ей снятся кошмары.  
Множество дверей по обеим сторонам коридора, кажущимся бесконечным. И столько же вариантов за ними.  
Но лишь одно в них неизменно — Адам Ворт, чей злобный шепот отражается гулким эхом от пустых стен и зовет ее.  
Она уже не открывает двери. Не хочет знать, какой очередной кошмар поджидает ее за ними. Адам знает все ее слабые места. Он давит на самые болезненные точки с особым извращением.  
Слабости…  
Хелен Магнус не признает слабости. Но каждый раз Адам снова и снова дает ей понять — они у нее есть.  
Она может сколько угодно пытаться оградить себя от страшных картин, которые Адам рисует ей за каждой открытой дверью.  
Но ее сон — как реальность, где все это — его мир, его игра и его правила.  
— Хелен, — приглушенный шепот зовет ее снова и снова.  
Голос доносится словно из ниоткуда, он везде, он окутывает ее.  
Адам поджидает ее за поворотом коридора. Хелен бьет, целится ему в лицо. Но рука проходит сквозь Адама, рассыпающегося черной пылью, которая оседает на пол, а потом исчезает.  
— Ах, Хелен, — хриплый смех позади нее.  
Она оборачивается, но натыкается на глухую стену, которой еще мгновение назад там не было.  
Адам выкручивает ее руки, валит на спину и наваливается на нее сверху, сжимая ногами ее бедра. Хелен чувствует, как под его руками вздуваются вены на ее горле. Она ловит ртом воздух, пытается ослабить хватку, но Адам, с перекошенным от ярости лицом, одной рукой только сильнее сжимает ее горло, а второй давит на грудную клетку.  
Хелен чувствует его возбужденный член, упирающийся ей в низ живота. Но она знает: Адама возбуждает не она. Его возбуждает смерть.  
Ее смерть.  
Это ее сон и его мир.  
— Помни меня, Хелен, — склоняется он к ней и хрипло шепчет в самое ухо, когда мир перед глазами начинает расплываться, а потом погружаться в черноту.

Хелен просыпается с хриплым криком. Сухой, надрывный и удушающий кашель вырывается из горла.  
Она непроизвольно тянет руки к горлу, ощупывает его, словно желая убедиться, что все это действительно был очередной дурной сон.  
Хелен все еще чувствует на себе вес тела Адама. И его руки, душащие ее.  
Одежда и волосы влажные от пота, ее трясет.  
— Помни меня, Хелен, — разносится по спальне, и Хелен подскакивает на постели, достает пистолет из-под подушки и включает ночник.  
В спальне пусто и тихо. Она только слышит, как бешено стучит ее сердце.  
Всего лишь отголосок сна.  
Хелен точно знает — Адам Ворт из ее кошмаров давно мертв. Она сама превратила его в буквальном смысле в пыль в Викторианском Лондоне.  
Хелен точно знает — Никола и Генри ликвидировали все остатки сознания Адама из системы Убежища.  
И все же он нашел одну непредвиденную лазейку — ее сны. И превратил их в ее личный Ад.  
Иногда Хелен кажется, что никуда она не уходила. Что она все так же находится в системе Убежища, виртуальной реальности, созданной Адамом. Но каждый новый день доказывает ей, что это не так.

В Убежище непривычно тихо, свет коридорных ламп яркий и ровный, но Хелен ловит себя на мысли, что непроизвольно ждет, когда они начнут перемигиваться, оповещая ее об очередном появлении Адама. Но этого не происходит.  
Она касается пистолета в кармане халата, который машинально положила туда.  
Это ее дом, родные стены, она знает каждый уголок. И знает, что не спит. Но не может не повернуть за угол без напряжения во всем теле и ожидания, что сейчас столкнется лицом к лицу с Адамом.  
Из-под двери библиотеки пробивается слабая полоска света и доносятся приглушенные голоса.  
Никола и Уилл. Они склоняются над столом и рассматривают что-то, что Хелен, стоя на пороге, не может разглядеть, и разговаривают вполголоса.  
Она хочет уйти раньше, чем они ее заметят.  
— Магнус? — окликает ее Уилл, когда она касается дверной ручки.  
Оба смотрят на нее обеспокоенно. И ни о чем не спрашивают, когда торчащий из кармана халата пистолет.  
К ней подходит Уилл. К ней подходит Уилл. Кажется, он о чем-то спросил ее. — Я принесу горячий чай, — говорит он, когда вздрагивает, едва коснувшись ее холодных и дрожащих рук. 

Хелен больше не дрожит, и вовсе не потому что горячий чай греет ее.  
Она больше не хочет видеть себя со стороны с окровавленными руками, стоящей на коленях перед двумя мертвыми телами. Она больше не позволит себе увидеть это.  
Ее слабости, в которых давно пора было признаться самой себе.  
Слабости, которые сейчас заставляют ее задыхаться. Но это не то жестокое удушение, которое она испытывает каждую ночь, когда засыпает в одиночестве.  
Хелен хватает ртом воздух, цепляясь за плечи Уилла и прижимаясь спиной к груди Николы. Чувствует, как внутри тугой спиралью закручивается наслаждение. И громко стонет, когда тело ее содрогается от скрутившего оргазма.  
Они все еще продолжают двигаться внутри нее в едином ритме, когда вторая волна накрывает ее, смывая остатки страхов, неотступно следующих за ней каждую ночь.

Хелен не спит. Она сидит на постели, между Уиллом и Николой, мирно спящими в отличие от нее. Обхватив колени руками, она смотрит то на одного, то на другого.  
Ее слабости, которым она не позволит причинить какой-либо вред. В том числе не сделает это и своими собственными руками.  
Хелен умиротворенно улыбается и, наконец, ложится между Николой и Уиллом, и засыпает, чувствуя тепло, исходящее от них.  
Она больше не слышит призрачный голос Адама, преследующий ее по ночам даже наяву. Не встречает его и во сне. И больше не чувствует спазмов в горле от удушающего захвата.


End file.
